


The Hunt

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie hunts down some overlords in order to avenge Angel
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Hunt

Angel was nervously looking at Vaggies door preparing to knock on it knowing he had to apologize for accidentally breaking some stuff 

He felt really bad about it and knew he was going to be punished in some form.

"Valentino always hit me when I did bad shit...would Vaggie hit me as well?" He pondered. He was afraid that she would it was making his heart thump nervously. 

He wondered if he should just refuse but knew that would make things worse in the long run so he sighed and stayed their pondering for abit more

"Once I'm done with my punishment I'll have to put make up on the bruises again" he sighed wondering how hard Vaggie would hit him and how long she would do it for 

He took deep breaths still shakey as he was about to go torwards his judgment. He was going to make sure he did not complain when Vaggie punished him he had no right to complain when he misbehaved

Finally he knocked and Vaggie opened the door to let him in. 

"Angel I need to talk to you about your actions earlier...please take a seat" Vaggie said. Angel nodded knowing not to argue with her and with his head lowered in shame he waited for her in the chair. 

When Vaggie walke over to him Angel flinched but tried to remain composed. Vaggie didnt like how he flinched. 

"What's wrong with him?" She asked wondering to herself 

Vaggie sat down and Angel looked directly at her face forward and completely complient. Vaggie...didnt like that at all Vaggie decided to get this over with. 

Angel's heart was thudding with anxiety he knew any minute now that the fists would be flying against him he knew he would have to be a good slut and take it just like how he did for Valentino. 

"Angel your actions today caused a few prized possessions to be destroyed. Those were very rare and some were grifts to Charlies... you wrecked them. Your recklessness cant go on any longer Angel so I'm telling you right now you need to be more careful. What do you have to say for yourself" Vaggie asked sternly. Angel was confused that Vaggie wasnt glaring at him shouldnt she be enraged? Angel nodded ashamed of himself. 

"I'm sorry for my actions. I take full responsibility. I'm truly sorry!" He said starting to cry feeling really bad. He knew he deserved anything coming to him. Vaggie frowned at his reaction hoping he would cheer up

"Angel its okay I forgive you I wasnt even that mad" Vaggie said in a soft caring voice. 

"Your not mad?!" He sobbed. She shook her head

"No of coarse not! I'm not mad at you. Im just upset you went and did that. Angel it's going to be okay" She said trying to reassure him

"Are you going to hit me as punishment...I deserve it dont I? Why arent you hitting me right now?" Angel sobbed. Vaggie was shocked by the thought of doing something like that to him. The thought of doing that disgusted her. She couldbt bear the thought of laying a hand on Angel like that Vaggie took his hands in hers

"Angel look at me" She said in a passionate voice. Angel sobbed and shook with fear tears streaking down his face he looked up slowly at her and Vaggie spoke

"I would never EVER HIT YOU! I'm will not lay a hand on you Angel! That doesnt help correct behavior and its abusive! You dont deserve that! Please dont fear me Angel I'm only hear to help not to harm. I had no intention nor desire to hit you when I told you I needed to talk to you. You are safe with me okay please dont doubt thar for a second" Vaggie said in a passionate voice. Angel couldnt believe his ears 

"Do....do you promise...do you really promise" Angel whispered. Vaggie hugged him 

"I do. Angel I do!" Vaggie whispered hugging him protectively. Angel sobbed in her arms. 

Vaggie felt awful about what she heard. She was going to alert the others immediatly about this as nobody had any right to hit Angel for any reason. She just hugged him till she calmed down 

Vaggie growled. She was gonna find the asshole who did this to him and brutalize the fucker. Nobody was gonna hurt Angel over her watch. 

Vaggie let him calm down before she spoke caressing his back as he cried. 

"Who did this to you? Angel I want to know who hurt you" Vaggie spoke softly comforting him as he cried. He cried telling her it was Valentino. 

She knew exactly who that was. She glared at the wall as she lovingly petted Angel. She was going to teach him a lesson and their was nothing to stop it. 

After a while he stopped crying and gave him some more comforting words. 

"Angel I want you to know that I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. And I will never hurt you or punish you by hurting you! Understand?" Vaggie asked lovingly but determined. Angel smiled whipping his tears away and nodded. After some hugging he felt so much better.

"Thanks Vaggie...did you want me to fix my mistake or..." Angel cried. Vaggie thought about that feeling as if the punishment isnt so viable anymore. She shook her heard. 

"Please clean up your accident...this is not a punishment though dont think of it as that just correct this that's all other than that I want you to lie down on my bed and I'll bring you Fatnuggets to calm you if you want. No punishment will be given to you it's not right...would you like some hot chocolate?" Vaggie said smiling. Angel giggled cheering up a bit but nodded sadly and Vaggie kissed his forehead and helped lay him down. 

Vaggie picked up Fatnuggets and made the beverage for Angel before taking both down to him. Angel's eyes lit up as Fatnuggets oinked and jumped up onto of him. 

"Nuggies~" He laughed. Vaggie smiled warmly at the scene and let them to it until Angel had her join them. Vaggie laughed and scratch petted Fatnuggets on the head lovingly

For the rest of the night they relaxed and did eachother nails while laughing and feeding and petting Angel's pig while also having a movie Marathon they had so much fun and Angel's troubles receding almost the way back to his mind as he forgot about them as he cheered up. It was the most fun Angel had yet. 

A few days later Vaggie was glaring at Valentino's limo as he was counting money from one of his clients. Vaggie gripped her spear her eyes had fire in them thinking of revenge. 

As Valentino continued to sit their he suddenly felt being ripped out of the car and thrown to the ground as Vaggie subdued him. 

"You bit-" He began to say but was cut off as Vaggie choked him to death

Vaggie snarled as she glared right into Valentino's eyes before gouging his eyes out as she choked him to death. Valentino gargled as he struggled with all his might. 

"Fuck you!" Vaggie snarled at him as she choked him. Once Valentino was at his death bell Vaggie cut his head clean off and threw it down and screamed at his now dead body. 

"Fuck you! Fuvk you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you!!! FUCKING FUCK YOU!!!!!" Vaggie screamed like a banshee screaming at his dead body. She breathed fast as her heart pounded a mile a minute she slid down by a wall by the side of him and tried to calm herself. 

Her heart raced due to adrenaline. Killing him had been so satisfying. She knew she wasn't done yet. 

She smiled thinking of Angel glad she had done this for him. Before she went home she had one more evil idea in mind. 

Velvet was currently at Vox's place on her phone as she grew frustrated

"Crap Val never took this long! Where the fuck is he!!" She yelled worried about him suddenly his dead body landed right in front of him and she screamed as Vaggie grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. 

"Say hello to your boyfriend for me to you FUCKING CUNT!!!" Vaggie spat as she forced her to watch him. Velvet sobbed but Vaggie was having none of that. Vaggie tried to get away but Vaggie wrestled her down and pulled her clothes off and dragged her to the bathroom 

"PLEEEEEEEASE NOOOOOOO!!!" She cried out loud but Vaggie was on autopilot she was gonna do this for Angel. She didnt give a fuck about the consequences. She took Velvets hair and shoved her into the shower and locked the sliding glass door and made the water scalding hot. 

What she heard was Velvet begging her for mercy. She ignored her as she burned her in the burning water. 

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!!!" She cried out. Velvet screamed pounding on the glass shower door. Vaggie didnt do anything and left the bathroom and closed the door where she proceeded to go over to the shower pipes. She put her hand on the nozzle and listened to Velvets screams of pain. 

Vaggie listened to her scream again and turned the nozzle on the pipe making it hotter. Velvet began pounding desperately on the glass 

"STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!" She screamed pounding franticly trying to get out. Vaggie took her clothes off and got her naked body closer to the shower to hear Velvet. Velvet was panicking begging to be let out but Vaggie didnt listen. 

Velvet cried her skin felt like it was melting off. Velvet banged against the door begging and pleading so desperately but Vaggie stood their listening to her. 

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRY!!!" Velvet screamed. 

"Tell that to Angel! Were only getting started!" Vaggie screamed. Vaggie left in a rage temporarily and got a wetsuit on before coming back barefoot while wearing the wetsuit. She opened the shower door and and entered the shower before closing the screen door. Velvet was litteraly on her legs crying. Vaggie stood her up and put her in a headlock as Velvet franticly struggled against her even trying to rib her. Vaggie just kept up the headlock as Velvet begged her to stop. Velvet did all that she could but it was no use She struggled in vaggies hold screaming and crying but Vaggie held her their. She screamed the loudest scream yet and tried to pull her head free bug Vaggie did not let up. Vaggie glared looking down on her her wetsuit getting soaked Vaggies bare feet kept themselves flat against the shower floor as Vaggie held the crying girls neck in her harm's. Vaggie tightened the hold and Velvet screened stomping each foot up and down in fri ght as she was stuck their. She pulled and pulled and pulled before crying for mercy which never game Vaggie's long sleeve wetsuit got soaked under the water. She dug her heels in and pulled desperately the bent over position was making her feel so helpless but Vaggie still didnt let up. Velvet tried to rip her head free from Vaggies grasp by trying to run and fall and anything's he could think of but was still stuck their. "LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Velvest screamed not being able to take this at all this was maddening she cried loudly and cursed out Vaggie She fell limp Vaggie's hold and Vaggie let go causing her to fall to the shower floor. Vaggie left the shower and closed the shower door before walking over to the pipes with her wetsuit now soaked and turned the water all the way to ice cold to make her freeze. Velvet screamed as loud as she could. 

Vaggie continued to torment her with the water using both the hot and cold settings to torment Velvet. Velvet begged and begged but they both knew it was hopeless for her now. 

Vaggie opened the door and turned the nob directly all the way so that it was freezing making Velvet scream really super loud. Vaggie was far from done and grabbed plastic bag and tape. Still in her wetsuit Vaggie go into the shower getting soaked and tied the plastic bag around Velvets head and then threw her back in before stabbing her with the spear locking the shower door shut and left Velvets place 

Vaggie got dressed back into her regular clothes having killed two overlords do far. Two remained. Vaggie marched right over to Vox's and killed him with her exterminator spear and left in a hurry walking back home. She realized what she had done. She had just killed three overlords all together. Alastor and Lucifer remained and she wasnt gonna touch either of them. She trudged back home and collapsed on the hotel as the others surrounded her with concern asking if she was okay. She smirked and told them the tale. 

From that point on Angel Dust was safer. He was so grateful for what Vaggie had done but feared that Lucifer would take revenge against his own daughter so Charlie took care of that with him in private. Once that was done. Angel Dust got therapy for his trauma he faced. He never had to worry ever again.


End file.
